


My Reflection In Motion (Poem)

by littlewashu45



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Freeform, Modern Era, Other, Poetry, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewashu45/pseuds/littlewashu45
Summary: I want to share my short poem with you guys. I'm in my 4th year of college now. When I was in 9th grade from my old high school and I wanted to get extra credits. This came to me with a blast of ideas, That past night, I walked outside when the moon was shining brightly and the idea came to me and I wanted to write this. I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for reading. My poem had won second place at my old community college MGCCC. My poem reminds me of the show Hazbin Hotel based and wanted to share it here.
Kudos: 2





	My Reflection In Motion (Poem)

My Reflection in Motion

When I see the ocean,  
Suddenly my reflection is seen in motion,  
When I see the ocean waves,  
I suddenly see a maze in motion,  
In the maze of darkness,  
Suddenly I feel alone, scare,  
And full of the anger of myself,  
Where I'm in the chain for the sins I committed,  
I deserve the punishment for the things I did wrong,  
There are so many corners,  
I can't contain myself from the lonely darkness of punishment,  
I'm lost in the maze of thoughts of shame,  
Regarding myself,  
Then suddenly there was light shining above me,  
That broke the darkness,  
And shatter it into pieces,  
The chain was lifted off of me,  
And I was out of,  
The maze of thoughts of shame,  
Then I could see my reflection in motion  
Of no shamelessness again.  
By: Rachel B.


End file.
